Nightmares
by midnight17516
Summary: When Jason has a nightmare, Barbara consoles him. JayBabs one shot.


**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a JayBabs fanfic. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **BOOM!**

The storm ragged outside in Gotham, lightning filling the sky while thunder sounded. The wind whistled against the window of the apartment where two young people were sleeping. One soundly, the other not-so-much.

 **BOOM!**

"No," Jason whispered, tossing his head back and forth in the bed.

" _Ha ha ha! Little birdie shouldn't have left the nest!"_

"Please!"

 **BOOM!**

" _Take this as a lesson from your Uncle J, kid. Although, a couple of minutes doesn't seem like a whole lot of time to think, does it? Oh, well. Toodleloo!"_

"Bruce, I'm sorry," he whispered again, tossing his head back and forth yet again.

 _He looked over at the bomb watching it tick from five, four three, two, one….._

 **BOOM!**

"NO!" Jason cried, sitting up in his bed with the sheet falling to his waist. He rubbed at his face, trying to wipe the sweat off. Another thunderclap occurred, and he shivered violently, trying to get the memory out of his head.

"Jason?"

"Shit," he whispered, turning his head back around. When another clap occurred, he shook violently again, but immediately calmed when he felt her arms slide up around his back. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She didn't respond, but she softly pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. He brought his hands up and pressed them against hers in the center of his chest.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do that," she whispered, moving in front of him. "Talk to me, Jason."

She reached over to his nightstand and flipped the lamp on. She then moved back in front of him, watching as he reached up and pressed his hands to her cheeks.

"Barbara," he whispered, before leaning in to press their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into it, pressing their bare chests together. After a minute she pulled away, pressing their heads together.

"Talk to me," she repeated, petting the back of his head. He let out a deep breath. "What happened?"

He looked away, and she pressed a kiss to his head, softly reminding him that she was here. His hands dug in her waist, and when she pressed their lips together, he felt compelled to tell her.

"I had another nightmare about the night I died."

"Oh, Jay," she whispered, pressing her head to his.

"Yeah," he replied, resting his head on her shoulder. She continued to pet the back of his head. "Go back to sleep, Barbie."

"No, Jason," she said in his ear. "You're not the only one who still has nightmares, you know."

He took another deep breath, anger beginning to rise up in him as he thought about that night. Even now, in his private safehouse in Gotham, with her sitting in front of him, he felt the anger rising. She knew it, and started whispering soothing words to him, calming down almost instantly.

"Don't you get angry. Don't even think about it."

"He hurt you," he whispered, trying to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Stop," she ordered.

He took another deep breath, trying to calm himself down. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she whispered, rubbing his shoulders. "I'm here for you."

He looked up at her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. The storm outside faded away into the background, and it was just the two of them, alone in his bed, comforting one another.

"I still have nightmares, too, you know," she repeated, pulling back to look at him. "Almost every night. I hate answering the door, because I'm so afraid he's going to be on the other side."

He continued caressing her cheek, trying to find the right words to say. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his head, and they sat there, staying close to one another.

"I always have nightmares, too," he finally said, not moving his head off of her chest. "I can't sleep because of it."

"That makes two of us."

He looked down at his bed, closing his eyes as she softly continued to pet his hair. He was so thankful she had agreed to go out with him. When he asked her out, he had the idea implanted in his mind that she would say no.

But she smiled, gave him a kiss and said yes. That was four months ago.

"Are you still with me?" she asked, drawing his attention once again. He looked back up at her.

"Do you remember our first night out as Batgirl and Robin?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Of course I do. I remember everything, remember?"

"It was raining, and you were getting that beautiful hair of yours wet, so I took my cape off and covered you with it."

She shook her head, but a smiled played on her lips. "You enjoyed flirting with me."

"Like you didn't flirt with me?" he replied, a smirk on his own lips. She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"I never flirted with you. That was your own imagination playing because you were so convinced I would go out with you."

He looked around, then gestured down to their naked bodies. Blushing, she looked away from him, a loss for words.

"Just admit it, Gordon. You think I'm charming."

"I'm not admitting that," she replied, her breathing becoming hitched when he moved closer to her.

"It's ok. I know the truth," he replied, pressing their lips together. She pulled away and let out a laugh before capturing their lips together again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his settled on her hips, rubbing his thumbs across her skin. When she pulled away a minute later, she was smiling.

"I've got you," she whispered, rubbing his back. He pulled away and pressed their lips together, pulling her as close to him as he could. "I've always got you."

He loved her. He wanted so badly to tell her.

"Sounds like the storm's just about over," she said, looking over at the window. He followed suit.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be," she whispered, forcing his head back towards her. "We both have our demons, Jay. We always will, but we'll fight them together."

' _You're the best, Barbara.'_

"Let's go back to sleep," she said, when she pulled away. He nodded and pulled her back down onto the bed, smiling when she positioned herself with her head on his chest.

"Sleep well, Barb," he said, reaching over to shut the lamp back off.

"Sleep well, Jay," she said back, watching as he pulled the covers back over them.

And he slept peacefully the rest of the night.


End file.
